


Nox Fleurets’ alphabet.

by Naminewitch



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Background Noctella and Lunyx, Expect Ardyn Regis and Clarus, Gen, No ten years time skip, Noctis didn't spent ten years in Crystal, Other, nox fleuret siblings, stella nox fleuret as youngest nox fleuret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: 26 oneshots about relationship between Ravus, Luna and Stella; the Nox Fleuret siblings.Other chapters  will also have background Noctella and Lunyx.Set either pre-game, during game or post-game.





	1. Altissia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna, Stella and Nyx arrive in Altissia. Set during game.

Luna sighed as she, Stella and Nyx arrived in Altissia.

 

After many detours and obstacles, with Empire constantly following them, they finally made it.

 

But Luna isn't comforted by this fact. And neither is Stella. Nyx is uncomfortable too, but hides it well.

 

Once they step on ground and Luna is disguised, so people wouldn't recognize her, they discuss what to do next.

 

"We should speak with First Secretary," Luna said. "The Empire won't allow me awake the Hydrean, but if we ask protection from First Secretary, perhaps we can awake the Tidemother.

Stella and Nyx nodded in agreement. 

 

Later, they spoke with Camelia Claustra and after some arguing, woman agreed to take Nox Fleuret sisters under her protection. Nyx as sisters' guard was allowed to stay.

 

"I was starting to think she wouldn't agree," Stella said, looking out of the window as Luna sat down in chair. Nyx was resting in another room, finally getting some sleep, after he didn’t have much sleep, while they traveled for Altissia.

 

 _Altissia is beautiful_ , Stella thought to herself. If they weren’t in the middle of war, it would have been nice to explore the city and have fun.

 

“I was starting to have such thought as well,” Lunafreya replied, bringing Stella out of her thoughts. Stella looked at her sister. “But she knows, if we don’t awaken Leviathan, Noctis will not receive her blessing and it means that he won’t purge scourge from our star and daemons with it. And people will continue be in danger, hers included. She can’t allow that, so she agreed,” at the end of her tirade, Luna coughed and when coughing fit ended, she slumped in chair, eyes closed tiredly.

 

Stella kneeled beside the chair, taking her sister’s hand in hers and looking at her worriedly.

 

“Are you okay?” Stella asked. Her older sister opened her eyes, exhaustion clear in her gaze.

 

“I’m fine. I just feel tired,” Luna replied. “I’m afraid… I won’t be able to see the Ring to Noctis, like King Regis asked of me. My flesh has already begun to fail me… Please, Stella see the Ring to Noctis on my behalf.

Stella’s lips pressed into a thin line.

 

 The scourge, which Luna healed people from, after healing went into Luna, weaking her body. The covenants with the Six also drained Luna’s energy.

 

Such was the burden of the Oracle.

 

Only Stella and Ravus knew about it and tried to help Luna as much as they could, doing everything in their power to ease their sister’s suffering.

Stella shook her head.

 

“Don’t talk like that,” she said, grasping Luna’s hand tighter. “You will see Ring to Noctis, and then once he fulfills the Prophecy, everything will okay. You’ll be fine, and you and Nyx will be together, I’m sure of it.”

 

Luna blushed, red dusting her cheeks, as she smiled a bit shyly. During their trip to Altissia, Luna developed feelings for the glaive. Stella was the only one who knew about it. Luna decided not to tell Nyx her feelings, afraid – like everybody else who was in love – that Nyx did not feel the same, and because she didn’t want to hurt him.

 

“I hope so,” Lunafreya replied, feeling slightly better after Stella’s words. She looked out of the window.

 

Maybe Stella was right. Once they banish the Starscourge everything would be okay.

 

 

 


	2. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Stella surprise Ravus and celebrate his birthday.

“Is everything ready?” Luna asked Stella, who held a list of everything they needed to do for Ravus’ birthday which was today.

 

“Yes,” Stella replied, going through a list. “We have a cake, cooked his favorite dishes, decorated a room, have gifts for him from us, Maria, Nyx, Ignis, Gladio, Prompto, Aranea, Noctis and from  his few friends. So, everything is ready, “Stella looked at her older sister and placed her hand on Oracle’s shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance. “Don’t worry he will like it.”

 

“I have no doubt about it,” Luna said. “I just want  for us to enjoy Ravus’ birthday. It’s Ravus’ first birthday since Tenebrae became free from Niflheim’s grasp. We haven’t celebrated our birthdays… since that day.”

 

Stella doesn’t respond to this. She knows that Luna meant. Ever since Tenebrae fell into Niflheim’s grasp, and until the day it became free half a year ago, Empire  haven’t allowed them to celebrate their birthdays. Of course they congratulated each other and exchanged gifts, but it wasn’t the same and different from that they used to have when Tenebrae was free and Mother was alive.

 

So Stella understands why Luna wants this today’s party to be perfect. Like Luna said, it was Ravus’ first birthday since Tenebrae became free. Stella understands and shares Luna’s feeling.

 

Luna sighs, bringing Stella out of her thoughts. Older woman looks at younger blonde and smiles apologetically.

 

“Sorry, “she said. “I’m just a little bit nervous and want everything run smoothly today.”

 

Stella shook her head with a smile.

  
  
“Don’t apologize. I understand how you feel, Luna but I’m sure he is going to like it and everything will be perfect.”  
  
  
Lunafreya smiled gratefully at her sister and a moment later they hear footsteps.

 

They share a glance.

 

It was Ravus.

 

Luna and Stella dim light in the room and hide. A minute later Ravus enters the room.

 

“Stella? Lunafreya?” He called them, confused.

 

“Happy birthday!” the sisters chorus together, hugging their brother. Ravus is startled for a moment but then hugs them back.

 

“Thank you,” he said with a smile. He lets Luna and Stella go.

 

“And that’s not all, “Stella says with a smile. Luna turns the lights back on.

 

Ravus blinks in surprise at decorated room, the cake and pile of gifts.

 

“Is this for me?” he asked with disbelief in his voice. It been a very long time since he saw such a sight and it’s hard to believe it was for him, although it was his birthday today.

 

His sisters laugh softly.

 

“Of course it’s for you! Whose birthday is today?” Stella asked, amused by Ravus’ reaction. Luna was amused as well.

 

Ravus blushes a little and grumbled under his breath but the sisters can say he doesn’t mean it.

 

 

Later they go open the gifts.  He smiles at their gift, Maria’s, silently accepts Noctis and Ignis’ gifts, and makes grimace at Nyx and Prompto’s gifts.

 

Then they chat; eat cake, joke and laugh like they haven’t laughed in many years.

All and all… _best birthday ever._

 


	3. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus catches a cold and Luna and Stella take care of him. Post-game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Degrees are given in Celsius.

"Achoo!"

Luna took thermometer from under Ravus' arm and looked at numbers.

"38.7 degrees, "Luna said. "You caught a cold."

This morning Ravus didn't come down for breakfast. He was an early riser, so Stella and Luna were surprised, when they entered the dining room, and didn't see Ravus at dining table already eating his breakfast, and making plans for the day. They decided to check on him and found Ravus still laying in bed, looking feverish and sneezing every five minutes. Sisters suspected he had caught the cold, and after checking his temperature and seeing the degrees, they saw that they're right.

"I'm feeling well, really. No need to worry," Ravus protested.

"'Feeling well?'" Stella repeated her brother's words, shocked. "Ravus, you have cold and high fever and you say you're 'feeling well?'"

"Fine, I'm feeling slightly unwell," King of Tenebrae amended. "I still need to finish some documents," Ravus tried to get out of bed but was stopped by his sisters.

"Oh no, mister, you not going anywhere, "Luna said, together with Stella, pushing Ravus back in bed, and then, adjusting the blanket and pillow. "You're sick, so you're going to rest."

"And no buts," Stella added, seeing Ravus was about to protest. "I'll finish these documents and everything else, so don't worry and rest."

This wasn't the first time Stella offered to finish something for him, when he was too busy or too tired to do it, so he knew she would do everything right, and he didn't need to worry about it.

Ravus leaned against the pillows and smiled gratefully at Luna and Stella, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, "Luna said, smiling as well.

"Don't mention it," Stella said, smiling too.

Ravus took care of them many times, if they fell sick. Now, it was their turn to do the same.


	4. Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Stella and Luna go shopping for Luna's wedding dress. Post-game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress that girls chose - http://cool-wedding.net/wp-content/uploads/grey-wedding-dress-with-veil-640x961.jpg

"Not that I'm complaining, Lu but don't you already have a wedding dress?" Stella asked, as she and Luna were examining the wedding dresses. 

 

Today, Luna said she wanted to go and buy a wedding dress for her wedding to Nyx that would be the next week. Almost everything was ready, when Luna said she wanted to buy a dress. Stella agreed to go with her.

 

It was a third shop they were visiting and still, Luna couldn't choose from the variety of dresses that were presented to them.

 

"That wedding dress was designed for my marriage to Noctis," Luna said, going from one dress to another. "I want different dress that will symbolize mine and Nyx's union," the bride explained. "Besides, didn't we agree what that dress will be yours to wear when you and Noctis marry?"

 

That was true. Noctis also proposed, though their wedding would be later, two months after Nyx and Luna's. When Stella told her sister about it, Lunafreya gave her, her old wedding dress - the one designed for Oracle and Chosen King's marriage.  At first, youngest Nox Fleuret tried to refuse but Luna didn't take no for an answer and said it's was hers from the beginning and what it was a wedding gift. Stella just smiled at this, thanked her sister and put the dress away for the time being.  

 

"Yeah, I know, I just asked. Has anything caught your eye?"

 

Luna frowned. "No.  I just don't know which to choose."

 

Stella grabbed a few dresses before pushing Luna into booth to change, and giving her one of dresses.

 

"Let's try these on first. We will find your dream dress, and you will be the most beautiful  bride ever.

 

For the next two hours Luna changed into dresses that her sister chose, and then twirled around in it so Stella could evaluate the dress and they could chose and buy it.

 

"This is the last one," Luna said as  she came out of the booth. 

 

The dress was white, long, sleeveless, had a V-neckline, had a veil that reached the floor and tinsel was on the dress.

 

And the dress suited Luna perfectly as if it was created specifically for her. 

 

Stella smiled.

 

Looks like they found the winner.

 

"You look stunning, Lu.  Nyx is going to freeze when he will see you in this, walking to the altar," Stella said, still smiling, and imagining the effect Luna will have on everybody, especially, she imagined Nyx's stunned look. 

 

Lunafreya returned the smile, and changed back into her regular clothes. Then, they packed the dress, brought it and returned home in good mood.


	5. Encouragement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus encourages Stella not to give up her training. Set pre-game, Brotherhood era.

Stella fell on the floor of training room, her rapier landing beside her, after she failed to hit the dummy that was her imaginary enemy. Again. For sixth time during the past hour she was training and this was starting to get on her nerves.  How she was supposed to become Luna’s bodyguard, if she couldn’t even hit the dummy?  If it would come to real battle she would fail and then Luna- 

 

Stella shook her head interrupting this train of thought.  She mustn't think like that.  She must train harder so she could protect Luna. 

 

With these thoughts, the ex-princess got up, picked up her weapon and continued to train. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Damn it!" the blonde cursed, frustrated as she failed to hit the dummy and fell on the floor with her rapier.  Again. What she was doing wrong? She saw how Ravus trained with his sword, that was similar to her weapon and tried to do the same but failed each time and this frustrated her. Where she was making a mistake?

 

"A noble princess such as yourself should not curse," Ravus' voice came from the doorway. Stella turned to face him.  "You are still training?" he asked.

 

"Yeah," the ex-princess nodded. "But haven't made any progress at all." 

 

"I told you before, your idea is ridiculous."

 

 "And  _I_  told _you_ before that I want to protect Luna," Stella retorted. 

 

Two days ago, Lunafreya ascended as Oracle at the age of sixteen - much younger than their mother or any Oracle before her, thus making her the youngest Oracle in history - and Stella began to train to become her bodyguard. Her siblings didn't like the idea when she told them about it but unlike Ravus who called it 'ridiculous' Luna supported her little sister. 

 

"Why? I can protect you both. There is no need for you to become Lunafreya's bodyguard." 

 

"I know that," the twelve year old girl said. "But you can't always protect us. Besides, I refuse to sit and watch, if Luna gets in trouble. And I don't want to be damsel in distress by relying on you too much. If I train I will protect Luna and myself if I need to," Stella explained. She looked at the dummy and her face fell. "But...It's looks like I have to give up."

 

"Why?" 

 

"For the past two days I have been training. But haven't made any progress at all. I don't understand what I'm doing wrong. Maybe I should just give up." 

 

Ravus sighed. As much as he disliked the idea of Stella putting herself in danger for Lunafreya's sake, he disliked seeing her sad more. Hated was the right word.

 

"Stella, look at me," he squatted down in front of his sister and placed his hand on her shoulder; she looked and him as Ravus asked, and their eyes met. "Although, I do not like your decision, I know you can do it.  You are only started to train; progress does not come in are matter of days. As you continue your training, your swordsmanship will get better and eventually you will succeed in your goal.  So, do not give up."

 

Stella smiled slightly, feeling after her brother's words of encouragement. He was right. She only started two days ago. She would succeed. She just needs continue her and not  give up.  

 

"You're right. Thank you, Ravus."

 

Ravus gave her smile, that became even rarer after the Tenebrae's fall, and ruffled Stella's hair, which have grown longer for the past four years and young girl giggled.

 

"You are welcome, little star."  

 


	6. Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus reads his sisters a bedtime story. Set pre-game, before Tenebrae's invasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what fairytales they have on Eos, so I used The Wild Swans.

Ravus was getting ready to sleep, when someone knocked on the double doors of his room.

The doors opened and Lunafreya in her night clothes entered together with Stella, who was also dressed in her night clothes, and was pressing her stuffed moogle to her chest with one hand, while other was holding Luna's hand.

"Stella? Lunafreya?" Ravus blinked in surprise at his sisters. "Should not you two be asleep?" he asked, looking at the clock on his nightstand. It showed 10:30 p.m. Usually they were asleep by this time.

"We couldn't sleep," nine year old Luna replied. "So, we came to you."

"Read us a fairytale?" Stella asked, her purple eyes, big and pleading. "You read them the best!"

Ravus sighed. For some reason, Stella and Lunafreya loved, when he read them a bedtime story, especially youngest of the two; he didn't know why they enjoyed bedtime stories the most, when he read them; he read them usually, like Maria or Mother, but girls insisted he told them the best, saying he acted out all parts. He still didn't understand their reasoning, but read them fairytales anyway.

"Aren't you too old for fairytales now, Lunafreya?" the Prince asked looking at nine year old girl.

"If you read them no." Lunafreya shook her head with a smile.

"So please read us?" Stella asked again, her voice and eyes pleading.

As he looked into his sisters' eyes, Ravus sighed again. They surely knew how to convince him, haven't they? They have him wrapped around their fingers, and they know it. But Ravus didn't love them less for that, and he didn't mind that as much he should.

"If I read you fairytale will you go to bed?" Ravus asked, deciding to give girls what they wanted.

"Yes!" the princesses said happily in unison.

“Then, get in,” the teen said spreading the covers of his bed.

Lunafreya helped Stella get in bed, and then got in herself. Ravus was between them, sisters snuggled into either side of him.

“So what do you want me to read?”

“This!” Luna showed him the book; it was The Wild Swans by an author, whose name was lost to the time. It was girls’ favorite fairytale.

The Prince chuckled, shaking his head. They knew he was going to agree and brought the book with them.

Ravus takes the book from Lunafreya, opens it and begins to read; Sisters listen with rapt attention.

“Far away in the land to which the swallows fly when it is winter, dwelt a king who had eleven sons, and one daughter, named Eliza…”

* * *

 

“…And a marriage procession returned to the castle, such as no king had ever before seen,” Ravus finished and closed the book.  
He looked at his sisters; they were asleep, snuggled into him.

They agreed that they would return to their beds once he read them the book; now, they were asleep and Ravus didn’t want to wake them.

Ravus adjusted the blanket on the girls, turned the lights off, and also began falling asleep.

They could sleep with him. Just this once.

He just has to not to turn it into habit.


	7. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus gives Stella unusual gift. Pre-game.

Ravus stood in front of the doors of Stella’s room, still for a moment, before knocking.

 

“Come in,” Stella said.

 

Ex-prince grabbed the knobs, turning them, and thus entering the room.

 

Stella’s room was similar to Lunafreya’s, except it was colored in all shades of purple, while Luna’s was blue, and instead of Sylleblossoms in vases, it was purple Asters – Stella’s favorite flowers.

 

The owner of the room herself was sitting on couch, reading a book; when Ravus entered, she raised her head from the book and smiled.

 

“Hi, Rave,” Stella greeted her older brother, bookmarking the page, before closing it and placing it on couch beside her; sometimes when they were alone, the ex-princess  called her brother the nickname she had given him when she was little; She couldn’t pronounce Ravus’ name back then, and called him ‘Rave’ and it stuck. The ex-prince   only allowed his sisters to call him such and no one else.

 

“Hello, Stella,” Ravus sat beside his sister on couch and kissed her forehead, smiling slightly. “Happy Birthday.”

 

“Thank you,” Stella said. “Hey, Rave, are you free today? Maria baked a cake, and Luna and I going to drink tea with it in the alcove. Will you join us?” She asked, hoping her brother would say ‘yes’.

 

“Unfortunately, no,” Ravus said shaking his head. “I have work I need to do.” 

 

“Oh,” Stella’s face fell. Ever since Ravus joined Empire’s military, he spent time with her and Luna less and less. She hoped what at least today he would be free, but no such luck. “That’s okay. I understand. I’ll save you a piece of cake. “

 

“I have a gift for you,” Ravus said, handing his sister a package, he brought with him, hoping to lift Stella’s mood and change topic.

 

Stella took the package, ripping the paper off, and let out a gasp, once she saw what was inside.

 

It was a long rapier with golden, winged hilt.

 

“A rapier?” She asked, feeling a little confused; Ravus was always against the idea of her having a weapon no matter how much she asked for one, even a dagger. And now, he was gifting her  rapier?

 

“I thought, you will need a weapon to protect yourself with, if I’m not around,” Ravus explained his choice of a gift. He still didn’t like idea of Stella having a weapon, but he also knew he wouldn’t be always near to protect, so  he decided gift Stella a rapier, so she could learn wield it and then protect herself one day, if need arose.

 

“Thank you, Ravus,” the blonde thanked her brother. She bit her lower lip a moment later, hesitant.  “Um, if it is not much trouble, could you… teach me how to wield it?”

 

“It is no trouble at all,” the teen said. “But do not expect me to go easy on you, just because you are my little sister. You will listen to my instructions and do them without complain. “

 

“Sir, yes sir!” Stella joked, bringing a hand to her temple, imitating a soldier, who gave a salute.

 

Ravus rolled his eyes at the young girl’s antics, though there was a hint of a smile on his lips.

 

Stella returned the smile.

 

Then, later Ravus left, and Stella was alone.

 

She looked at the rapier and smiled.

 

It was unusual gift, but she loved it nonetheless.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Hide and seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siblings play hide and seek. Set pre-game, before Tenebrae's invasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with the other fics and couldn't choose a word for the title of this chapter. I don't like this chapter but I hope you enjoy it.

Stella pressed her face against the window and watched as it rained outside and it looked like the rain wasn’t going to stop anytime soon.

 

She turned away from the window with a huff.

 

“Not fair!” the six years old girl said with a pout to Ravus who also was in the living room. “Just when I wanted to play outside it had to rain!”

 

“Do something different then, until rain stops,” Ravus suggested from where he was reading a book on a couch. “Read a book for example.”

 

“But it’s boring! I want to play!”

 

The oldest Nox Fleuret sibling sighed.

 

“And what do want to play?” he asked.

 

Stella thought for a moment, before a wide smile appeared on her face.

 

“Hide and seek!” she exclaimed. “Will you play with me, Rave?” the princess asked. “Please?”

 

“No,” the fourteen years old prince said, refusing and shaking his head; Stella’s face fell. “I have more interesting things to do than to play a childish game.”

 

“Oh, come on, Brother,” Luna said, entering the room with Umbra and Pryna following after her. “One time, playing hide and seek won’t hurt you.”

 

Ravus closed a book with sigh and looked at his sisters, who teamed up against him.

 

“Very well, I play hide and seek with you. But only once,” he warned.

 

“Yay!” Stella exclaimed with joy while Luna only smiled. 

 

 

* * *

Ravus heard the giggle from a wardrobe and a ‘Shh, Stella, he will hear us’, let out a sigh and opened the wardrobe.

 

Girls squealed, caught.

 

“Next time, be quiet, “the prince said as sisters got out of wardrobe. “Can you play by yourself now?”

 

“Play with us one more time?” Stella asked.

 

“I thought I warned you that I would play only one time.”

 

“Yeah, but play with us one more time, please?” the youngest Nox Fleuret, pleaded, making puppy eyes. Ravus, seeing them sighed; he never could refuse Stella when she was doing such eyes.

 

“Okay, I’ll play with you; now is my turn to hide yes?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

And siblings continued to play hide and seek.

 


	9. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella gets hurt while protecting Luna. Set during game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter, but I tried. Hope you like it.

They were on their way to Lestallum when it happens. 

 

Nyx was driving.  Nox Fleuret sisters sat in the back seats. Luna was asleep, her head on Stella's shoulder, while younger of the two looked out the window, watching scenery rush past her. 

 

Then, Luna is jerked from her sleep as she and Stella were jerked forward, seatbelts keeping them in place, when the car came to a sudden stop, tires screeching.  

 

"Shit, princesses, sorry," Nyx said as he turned in driver's seat to look at them, to check if they were alright. "Are you two okay?"

 

"Yes," Luna answered. "Why we have stopped?"

 

"We have a problem. " 

 

The sisters looked in the front window saw they were almost hit a Garula. They were usually peaceful, but if provoked could be dangerous. And by the looks of it, Garula was going to attack them. 

 

They quickly got out of car and summoned their respective weapons; Stella shielded Luna and looked at the glaive. 

 

"You distract it, while I escort Luna to the safe place."

 

"Got it," Nyx nodded, warping to the creature to distract it, so Stella could get Oracle to the safety.  

 

They almost did it, when princesses heard a roar. They looked and saw what Garula was running to them. 

 

 "Luna, watch out!" 

 

* * *

 

 

"Stella Nox Fleuret! That was reckless, very reckless!" Luna scolded her sister, few minutes later as they were returning to the car, with Stella being carried by Nyx bridal style. 

 

When Stella saw Garula rushing towards her and Luna, the youngest Nox Fleuret pushed Oracle out of harm’s way and took the hit; Fortunately, Stella wasn’t seriously injured and only had not very deep cut, and torn clothes.

 

When Nyx managed to drive creature away, he and Luna ran to Stella’s side; the older Nox Fleuret sister sighed in relief, then frowned seeing black corset-like top torn and injury on Stella’s stomach; she ordered Nyx to pick her sister up, which he did, despite Stella’s protests, and then Luna began to scold her sister for putting herself in danger as they walked to their transport.

 

Stella sighed.

 

“I know, Luna, but you know what if I didn’t do it, you would be injured instead; and we can’t have that; besides, I’m your shield and I gave oath to protect you.”

 

Lunafreya’s lips pressed into thin line at the reminded fact; for some reason, Ravus _and_ Stella decided she needed protection the most, though she was the middle child; and when she became Oracle, Stella, who was only twelve at the time, began to train and year later said she wanted be Luna’s shield. Both, Lunafreya and Ravus had been against this, but in the end, Stella became the Oracle’s shield (the first in the history of their line) and gave oath to protect Luna from danger.

 

And now she was hurt because of it and Luna hated it.

 

“Oath or not, you are should be more careful, “the older Nox Fleuret sister said.

 

“Your sister is right, Your Highness,” Nyx cut in the conversation. “You should be more careful and let me do the protection instead.”

 

“Okay, I will be more careful next time, “Stella promised with a sigh.

 

Finally, they reached the car and Luna opened the door; Nyx put her down on seat and went to start the engine, while Luna treated her sister’s injury.

 

Lunafreya placed her hands on either side of Stella’s face, pressing their foreheads together, so she could heal the injury, but the younger blonde leaned away.

 

“Don’t use your powers,” she said. “Save them for healing people infected with the scourge and upcoming covenant with Titan. Besides, the injury isn’t serious, I just use the potion.”

 

“No, “Luna shook her head. “ The potion won’t heal it right; Let me do it instead. “

 

“But if you use your powers, you’ll feel tired afterwards,” Stella argued.  “And you must be fully rested to awaken the Archean.”

 

“Let me heal you,” Luna repeated. Her voice brooked no argument.

 

Stella sighed, giving in. There was no way to change Lunafreya’s mind. She was too stubborn for that.

 

“Okay, “Stella agreed with a sigh. “Heal me.”

 

Luna smiled, pressed their foreheads together once more, her hands on either side of her little sister’s face, and murmured:

 

“Blessed stars of life and light. Deliver us from darkness’ blight.”

 

Light emitted from Luna’s hands and younger blonde felt warmth as the wound healed, leaving no scar, only torn clothes.  

 

“That’s better,” Oracle said, satisfied. “Now, we just need to mend your clothes.”

 

Which they did, and then, sat into the car. Nyx started the engine and they drove off.

 

Luna hugged her sister. “Don’t scare me like that again.”

 

Stella returned the hug.

 

“I’ll try.”

 

And Nox Fleuret sisters and the Glaive continued their way to the Disc of Cauthess.


	10. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella, Nyx and Luna is about to begin their journey. Oracle is nervous about it. Stella calms her down. Set during game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with other fics and couldn't choose the word for the title of the chapter. I don't like the chapter, but I hope you will like it.

Luna sat in her motel room, on bed, deep in thought.

 

She, Nyx – who survived the use of Ring of Lucii  and was currently looking for the car for them to travel in – and Stella were about to begin their journey of awakening the Astrals and Altissia, and Luna felt nervous about the first part. Which was ridiculous because it was her calling as the Oracle, she was preparing for this her whole life, and yet, when it finally came it, she feels nervous.

 

Eos depended on her. What if she somehow fails in her task? Then their world would be plunged into eternal dark-

 

“Luna?” Stella’s voice came from the doorway of open door of their motel room, snapping Oracle from her thoughts.  “Are you okay?” Stella asked concerned, sitting beside Luna on bed.  

 

“No, I’m not, “the older Nox Fleuret sister said. “We were about to begin our journey, and I am scared and nervous despite preparing for this my whole life. What if I fail in my task? Then-“

 

“Stop right here, “Stella interrupted her sister, raising her hand. “Luna, look at me please, “the younger blonde asked and Oracle did as told. “Now listen to me. You’re not going to fail in your task. People of Eos believe in you, as do I, Nyx, Gentiana and Noctis. You’re going to succeed.”

 

Lunafreya smiled gratefully at Stella, feeling her doubts and fears disappear. “Thank you, sister. “

 

The younger blonde smiled in return. “You’re welcome.”

 

In that moment Nyx appeared in the doorway of the room.

 

“I found the car, “he said as sisters looked at him. “Time to go. “

 

Stella looked at Luna. “You ready?”

 

Lunafreya nodded, confident. She knows what with Nyx and Stella by her side, she will fulfill her duty.

 

“I am. “

 

And the three of them begin the journey of saving the world.  

 

 


	11. King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Stella assure their brother that he'll be a wonderful King. Set post game.

Ravus stood in front of full length mirror, putting on blue cloak that seemed to be made from sylleblossom petals as the oldest Nox Fleuret was getting ready for his coronation what was today. And because of it he was nervous. It was finally happening like it should have happened ten years ago when he turned eighteen if not for Empire’s iron grasp on Tenebrae.

 

And also Ravus was worried. What if people wouldn’t accept him as their king? He worked with Empire to protect his people and sisters and that counted as ‘betrayal’ to Tenebraeans. And what if he failed as king?

 

“Coronation will start in few minutes,” Luna said as she and Stella entered their brother’s room, both dressed for the coronation. “Are you ready?”

 

“Almost, “the man replied, adjusting collar of his pale blue coat.

 

Stella frowned when she looked into mirror and saw Ravus’ eyes. Something was bothering him, though he tried to hide it, and when she glanced at Luna, she could tell her older sister was thinking the same.   

 

“Are you alright, Brother?” Luna asked. “Is something bothering you?”

 

“I’m fine, “the oldest Nox Fleuret lied and sisters knew he told them a lie.

 

“That’s not true,” Stella said. “Please, tell us what’s wrong.”

 

Ravus sighed and turned to look at Stella and Lunafreya.

 

“I do not think I’m ready to be a king, “he confessed. “What if people won’t accept me as their king? I worked with Empire after all. And what if I-“

 

“Rave,” Luna interrupted her older brother gently. “Stop. People will accept you. They know what you worked with Niflheim, so you could protect them and us. They won’t hold that against you.”

 

“And you won’t fail as king, “Stella added. “It’s normal to have doubts, but we know you’ll be a wonderful ruler.”

 

Luna nodded, agreeing with Stella’s words.

 

Ravus smiled gratefully at his sisters, feeling his worry disappear.

 

“Thank you, “he told them.

 

Luna and Stella smiled in return, glad they could help their brother.

 

“You are welcome, Rave,” Luna said.

 

In the distance music began to play. The ceremony was about to start.

 

Hearing the music, Stella looked at her brother and asked:

 

“Ready?”

 

The oldest Nox Fleuret nodded.

 

“I am.”

 

And Ravus together with his sisters went to ceremony to accept his title as king of Tenebrae.

 


	12. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna sings Stella a lullaby. Set pre-game, post invasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Hope you'll like the chapter.

Dressed into her nightclothes, eight year old Stella was on her way to Lunafreya’s room. The youngest Nox Fleuret had a nightmare and couldn’t sleep after it, so she decided to go to her older sister’s chambers, knowing Luna could help her.

 

Finally, Stella reached the room, and after a moment of hesitation, opened the door and entered the chambers.

 

Like expected, her sister was asleep. Stella began doubting her decision and was about to leave when Umbra, who was sleeping on bed together with Pryna, woke up, barking quietly at sight of Stella, thus waking Luna up.

 

“Stella…?” Lunafreya murmured sleepily, sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes.

 

“Sorry, I woke you up. I return to my room,” the young girl was about to exit the room, but was stopped by Luna this time.

 

“Nightmares?” she asked softly. Stella nodded and Lunafreya let out a sigh.

 

It had been few months since Niflheim invaded Tenebrae, killed their mother and took them under their custody, keeping them prisoners in their own home. And ever since, each of the Nox Fleurets suffered from nightmares of that day. Stella suffered the most, being only eight. This wasn’t the first time she came to Luna or Ravus.

 

But sometimes Stella got uncomfortable at asking them to sleep with them, to chase away nightmares. And this was such time.

 

But despite her sister’s awkwardness, Luna will comfort her. It was her job as older sister to do it, and she refused to let Stella suffer from nightmares.

 

“It’s alright, get in,” Luna tossed covers aside in an invitation. Stella hesitated for moment, biting her lip, before climbing in bed and snuggling into her sister. Luna covered them and wrapped arm around her sibling.

 

“What do you want to hear?” Lunafreya asked softly.

 

“The one Mother sang for us.”

 

And Luna sang that one, and soon both girls fell asleep, dreaming about peaceful free days long gone, without nightmares.


	13. Matchmakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella and Luna play matchmakers for Ravus. Post-Game, Ravus/OC.

“This is getting ridiculous, “Stella huffed, rolling her purple eyes.  Beside her, Luna hummed in agreement as they watched Ravus and Leanna from alcove – their friend and their brother’s love, they met shortly after saving Eos – talk, dancing around their feelings for one another.

 

At first, it was amusing to watch the two, but as time went, and two months later, the sisters thought the situation was getting ridiculous. Ravus and Leanna still made no progress of getting together, let alone confessing their love, though it was obvious to everyone, save for those two, that feelings were mutual.

 

Love truly made people blind.

 

“We need to do something,” Stella said, determination in her gaze and voice. “Otherwise they’ll never get together. “

 

“What do you have in mind?” Lunafreya asked, looking at her sibling with curiosity in her blue eyes. 

 

Stella tapped her chin, thinking of a plan. Then, a few minutes later, her eyes brightened.

 

“I have an idea,” she said, beckoning her older sister to lean closer. Luna did so, and Stella whispered plan in her ear. Once, the younger of the two finished, they drifted apart, identical devilish smiles were on their faces.

 

“I like it,” Luna said. “Let’s do it. “

 

“Yeah. “

 

And thus, operation of matchmaking began.

 

* * *

 

It took a lot of time, patience, resources and effort, but sisters managed to get their brother and friend together, subtly. On the day, the two confessed their love to one another and kissed, Stella and Lunafreya high fived each other with a happy laugh.

 

Operation of matchmaking was a success.  


End file.
